Loving you just might kill me
by Shadowedxmind
Summary: He's an original vampire, she's just a measly human with no use to him. When he figures out that her blood is needed to break the sun and moon curse, he's going to be the only one who can protect her from the wrath of his older brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning**: This is M-Rated for sexual descriptions, abuse, rape and other graphical context.

Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries belong to L.J. Smith, the producers of the show and all the other people involved in the CW. I'm just borrowing these characters from the show for fun purposes, even though I wished I owned Damon Salvatore ;)

CHAPTER ONE

_January 1, 2012_

_These days I feel free, it's not like it use to be back in the 1800's where vampire hunting was a sport. Not many are carrying vervain, stakes, or the Gilbert device in their hands. In this generation the humans are less alert, more welcoming and very open minded. Not that those qualities are bad perse, at least not for us it isn't. Yesterday a young woman at a bar came up to me and literary threw her body at me like a piece of meat. Me being the gentleman that I am took her back to the hotel and worshiped her body like it should be treated. I gave her the best night of her life. During our sexual act ivies she even mistaked me for god, her moans and scratching my back brought the monster that is the soulless soul out to the surface. My face transformed and I was able to taste her delicious blood. It was satisfying, it calmed down my thirst so I was able to control my hunger for that crimson drug. Today me and my brother will go hunting at a new year's party. It's already 12:04 I've done dressing up and now waiting for my jerk of a brother to be done with perfecting his 'eternal stud' look._

"Alright little brother let's go have ourselves a little snack." Damon said with his signature smirk.

After that was said the Salvatore brothers went inside the black camaro with Damon in the driver's seat and Stefan drinking from a blood bag on the passenger's side.

"Awwwhhh come on, we're about to have ourselves a handful of women and all your doing is drinking blood?" Damon had a disapproving look on his perfectly sculptured face.

"I need to prepare, either way I'm still getting what I want, why can't I have a before taste till the real thing?" He found nothing wrong with having it both ways, not only did he and his brother get their sexual needs accomplished whenever they wanted, they also stole various blood bags from different hospitals.

Damon thought on that logic for a second and shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly finding nothing wrong with the fact that he wanted to have a little something extra before the fresh meal comes.

A few minutes passed in the car, Stefan sighed of boredom and turned on the stereo. He played with it for a little while before finding a song he found reasonable enough to play.

_Fade as the world goes by_  
_Push you down between the lines_  
_Wasting time_  
_So tired, watching everyone else get theirs_

_Patience just keeps you waiting too long,_  
_I don't know who made the rules but they're wrong_  
_Always them, never us_

Damon shook his head at Stefan's choice, it wasn't horrible but he would rather stay with the quiet than actually listen to it. He never liked people touching his stereo, since it his brother he would make the exception.

Finally making it to the swimming hole, the older male closed off the stereo and unbuckled his seat belt ready to get out of the car. "You ready brother?" he questioned with a devilish smirk.

The youngest of the Salvatores stepped out of the car and walked to the middle of the forest, the swimming hole was just a few minutes away from his car and was one of the best places to have all the teenage parties.

The brothers walked side by side while the sounds of booming music, drunken laughter and loud chatting became louder the closer they got to their destination. Stefan smirked at the view before them, many of the teenagers in this big crowd were either passed out, drunk or was getting close to being drunk. He looked to his right and smirked at his brother "I'll see you tomorrow." with that he wandered off to the other side of the swimming hole.

With different varieties of drinks laid out on the humongous table, Stefan grabbed a red plastic cup, filled it with beer then took a sip of his drink.

The alcoholic beverage tasted like water, even though it was supposed to be strong and taste vile. To him it barely had any taste at all.

He loved that advantage of being a vampire, it took a big amount of alcohol to actually get him drunk.

He remembered the days when alcohol was not even invented, nor was there any use for electricity and the other gadgets that were a big part of life in this century.

With one last gulp he crumpled the plastic cup in his hand throwing the useless object to the ground then filling up another cup to keep himself occupied.

His eyes scanned the area, trying to find someone interesting enough to take back home. Not that it mattered since in less than 24 hours they would be dead.

But, he still liked to have some fun with the women he played with before ending their lives.

Something more like someone caught his attention as he searched for the right woman to become his plaything for the night.

He caught a glimpse of a teenage girl, with glorious long blond hair, from her back side she had a good average sized butt. It didn't seem to be too big like the usual, it was bigger than normal but not large to the point where you could see it from miles away.

The images that plagued his mind was making him rock hard. He didn't even get a chance to see her face, just her back and he was already imagining what it would be like to fuck her so hard that she would see stars behind her closed eyes.

He took in a deep breath, trying his best to calm down his arousal.

From the looks of it he already knew who he was taking back home tonight. In one shot he gulped down the drink then threw the empty cup on the floor.

He walked as a hunter would stalk his prey. He had one a goal in mind and he wouldn't leave the swimming whole tonight without accomplishing it.

Stefan abruptly stopped when he noticed her talking to a werewolf, (more like arguing) nonetheless it seemed like a very heated conversation.

So he did what any normal man in his position would do. He hid behind the crowd of people and lent against a tree making good use of his super natural hearing. Now he could hear every single word that came out of their mouths.

"I can't believe you let her dance all over you like that!" the blond exclaimed with disbelief clearly evident in her voice.

"We were just dancing Caroline, relax." he took a sip from his drink as if he had no worries at all. It was almost as if this was an everyday thing that happened between the couple.

"You want me to relax?" she scoffed as she crossed her arms under her chest. "Are you freaking kidding me? The slut of the school was grinding all over you and all you have to say to me is relax?"

"Yeah, it's not like I was fucking her or something." he answered with a shrug.

Even though Stefan was a dick himself, he still had some kind of respect for women of all kind. And that kid's comment was downright disrespectful.

The girl gasped in a shock at his words and threw the drink on her boyfriend's face.

"We are so over!" she stomped her foot like a young child would do if they were not getting their way and waltzed off to the other side of the swimming hole.

The guy just shook his head at his girlfriend's antics. "She'll come back, she always does." he murmured to himself finishing his drink and wiping the beer away from his face.

His attention was taken away from the aftermath of the fight when a cute redhead came up to him with a sly smirk on her lips. "Hey there, are you new around here?"

He quickly put on his regular charm and smirked at her "You could say that."

"Mhm... A newcomer." she commented with a pause. "Would you like a tour around Mystic Falls, whenever you're free?" she questioned with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I'm free right now." he said with a shrug. He was neither agreeing to her offer nor denying it.

She looked around the party for a bit as if she had some kind of idea in mind then gave him a seductive smile "We could ditch this party and I can show you around.. If you'd like?"

"It is getting boring, even for my taste." he said as he verified the area and found his brother with a girl that had a caramel complexion wrapped in his arms. "Show me the way."

Her only response was another smirk before she grabbed his hand throwing her cup on the floor and moving her hips from side to side as she walked out of the swimming hole with Stefan right behind her.

Whilst he was leaving the place, he found the blond girl, Caroline. Seating on a log staring at a plastic cup in her hand with a longing look in her eyes.

Even when she seemed so lonely, she still looked sexy as hell. If it wasn't for this redhead which he later found out her name was Penny he would've been having a conversation with her on that log.

Mostly with him flirting with her, getting her out of her funk before they go back to the boarding house and have a match of sweaty, mind blowing sex in between his sheets.

Don't get him wrong, the girl he was with at the moment would satisfy his needs, it was just something about that blondie that attracted him to her.

He didn't know what it was but soon enough he would figure it out.

After some playful chatter and walking around, he and Penny ended up in the boarding house with her back against the wall and his hands on her ass.

She moaned at the pleasure of just one kiss, no man that she had been with could make her give in so easily. She could tell by his skillful tongue that she was one of the many women he had kissed.

For some girls this would repulse them from even going into the guy's home, except Penny could care less of how many women he had slept with over the years of his life.

She wasn't his girlfriend nor his mother, so she could care less about that minor detail. As long as he didn't have some disease, she would gladly sleep with him.

Stefan pulled away from her mouth to press sweet kisses to her neck, her hands immediately reciprocated by digging her nails into his clothed back.

That simple movement got him to groan and made his hard on grow bigger in size. He knew by their close proximity that she could tell how turned on her was. And it seemed like the more she felt his male anatomy touch her front, the more aggressive she became.

This girl had no idea what she was in for. If she liked rough, he would give that to her.

A low growl escaped his mouth as his hands found the back of her dress, he ripped the dress open finding her in a lacy red lingerie. He could tell from the material of it that she had good taste, it might seem a little slutty in the eyes of other people but to him it just made him more turned on knowing that the girl was ready for him before even meeting him.

Her dress fell to the floor in a pool of lavender and Stefan quickly spun her around so her back side was in front of him. He brought her body closer to his front, needing to feel her ass touching him.

She definitely passed the test for the perfect butt, it was big enough to pass for normal and not one of the ones that needed implants to look bigger.

A loud moan escaped her mouth as his hand skimmed down her flat stomach and found the top of her panties. Said hand went inside the lacy material, getting a feel of her bare skin under his fingers.

A finger slipped inside her already wet lips and stroked upwards whilst his thumb played with the small bundle of nerves.

His breath hitched up at the sound of her moaning which got him to add another finger inside her earning another satisfied moan.

"_Faster_..." she breathed heavily with her eyes closed.

As his fingers digged deeper into her, his lips found her neck leaving a trail of fiery smooches on her skin. He could feel her pulse on the surface of his lips and that was more of a turn on than the sound of her loud moaning.

Once she came on his hand he took his finger from her female center and found a red coloring coating the sticky substance. He brought his fingers to his mouth and got a taste of her blood before she turned around to rip off his shirt. It was as if she didn't feel any pain from his roughness and he rose a brow at this development.

Tonight would certainly be a lot of fun if she could handle the pain like she just had.

Once his shirt was off he grabbed her waist and banged her body against the cold wall. She immediately wrapped her legs around his torso so she could successfully press her big, plum lips to his. He bit on her bottom lip before his tongue slipped through her parted lips.

Their tongues battled for dominance as he flashed them to his bedroom. When she pulled away from their kiss she stared at their surroundings.

"How did.." she didn't get a chance to say anything since his lips somehow found hers again. She didn't object to the kiss, her fingers roughly played with his auburn hair whilst her back arched forward to get a feel of his bare skin against hers.

He walked them to his bed and dropped her on the big mattress. He climbed up the bed in a panther like motion, he was hungry for her blood but he knew that would have to wait.

He had to satisfy his desires before taking this girl's life away.

He ripped off her bra with a flick of his fingers and began to kiss her lips once again. He pulled away from her lips only to kiss her jawline, he then kissed down to her neck to find his destination. He stared at her breasts for a few seconds then took a nipple inside his mouth. As he sucked on her nipple his tongue moved in lazy circles around the hard little pebble. Her hands were now stuck to his hair as he pleasured her by using his skillfully tongue on her nipple, his other hand was playing with her breast as if it were dough in his palm.

He gave her breast a playful bite as his kisses went down from her chest area to her toned stomach. His lips pressed multiple kisses around her navel earning a very loud moan from Penny. He was touching her in all the right places except from the place that she wanted most.

He was teasing her and from the looks of it she was becoming slightly impatient.

He ripped her panties off her with his teeth giving his mouth full ascess to her wet center. He placed it over her lips while one hand stayed on her breast and the other stayed still on her thigh.

He could tell from the way her walls were clenching around his tongue that she was close to coming and that was when he pulled away from her warmth. He kissed the side of her thigh that was the closest to her intimate part then he sinked his teeth into her skin leading her to let out a piercing scream.

He placed his hand over her mouth so he could peacefully enjoy the moment, it was slightly hard for him to get a full thrill out of it since she was now kicking her legs around and bit down on the hand that was covering her mouth.

The bitten hand grabbed her chin forcing her to face him "You will do as I say. You won't fight me or try to run away got it?" he compelled her as his irises widen a bit then went back to it's normal size.

"I will do whatever you say, I won't fight or try to run away." she repeated his words as if she were a puppet.

He smirked at her words and with her help he took off his jeans along with his boxers. He forced his cock through her tight walls, not caring that she was in pain at the moment.

He went in and out of her whilst her legs tighten around his waist trying to pass on the pain she was feeling.

He inwardly laughed at her feeble attempt of passing her pain onto him. Sweat began to cover their bodies as blood started to come out of her center. At the feel of the warm liquid he vamped out on top of her and roughly sinked his teeth into her neck.

The only sound that could be heard in the quiet house was her high pitched scream.

**AN**: The first chapter is finally up, I hope you guys like this since the description wasn't much. The background of this series is that Stefan, Damon & Klaus are the original brothers, Klaus is still obsessed with the sun and moon curse. And that's where Caroline comes in. There's also the sisters which are Jenna, Rebekah and Ana. When I get 5 reviews for the first chapter I will continue this story. So enjoy :)

**PS**: this story was inspired by the song Dark Paradise- Lana Del Rey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning**: This is M-Rated for sexual descriptions, abuse, rape and other graphical context.

Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries belong to L.J. Smith, the producers of the show and all the other people involved in the CW. I'm just borrowing these characters from the show for fun purposes, even though I wished I owned Damon Salvatore ;)

CHAPTER TWO

Damon walked into his home getting hit with a strong stench of blood. It smelled as if the crimson liquid had been siting there for hours and was left un-refrigerated.

He groaned knowing the cause of that strong smell, when he made it to the living room he found a woman's corpse lying carelessly on the bottom of the stairs.

As expected, the girl had multiple bites all over her body and dry blood stains marked her milky skin. A sly smirk cascaded on his lips as he admired the work his brother had done on this poor girl. He felt some kind of sympathy towards the dead female, don't get him wrong, just because most of his siblings were nutcased, blood driven animals, didn't mean he didn't feel remorseful for every death he and his siblings had caused for the last thousand years.

Being so old gave him time to think, to be more careful of his actions. Sadly he couldn't same the same for the rest of his family.

It was kind of sad how they ravished on blood, destroyed lives, families just because they were turned into monsters. There was not much he could do about it, even when he tried to calm down his animalistic behavior, he always ended up being the one thing that made him seem like the monster his mother had told him he was.

The only person that had come close to having humanity was his eldest sister, Jenna. She basically became their mother after Klaus killed their birth parents. He would be forever greatful for having a sister as forgiving as her. If it wasn't for Jenna, they would all be loose animals running wild around multiple states and cities. Killing innocents and destroying anything that came in their way.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming from the top of the staircase.

"You got her good." he smirked with his attention fully on his younger brother.

"I did didn't." he chuckled at his own work, if it wasn't a little disturbing and didn't smell so badly he would look at that piece of art all day. She was probably the cleanest kill he had in weeks.

After the women was used up he would suck them dry until their necks snapped and parts of their bodies began to fall apart. It was gruesome, he had to admit that.

But, what could he really do about it? He was a thousand years old. He never asked to become a vampire, he never wanted to live for so long. Sometimes the thoughts of ending it all would invade his mind. Ripping out his own heart then leaving a note for a loved one to fire up his body until his form was nothing but ashes.

Those thoughts quickly left his mind as soon as they appeared. He knew for a fact none of his family members would finish the job for him, they would rather selfishly let his body create a new heart before they broke their family. Ever since their parents had died, this little family had been together as one.

They always had each others backs, never once had they turned their backs on each other. And he guessed that was the good advantage that came with being a part of his family.

He knew no matter what, he could count on them for anything.

After all, they had said "We stick together as one, always and forever." in a tight circle of joined hands, on top of their father and mother's dead bodies.

And not once had they broken that promise.

"Next time, make sure you clean her up nicely. I don't want to have to clean up blood from the carpets." Damon explained as his eyes scanned the carpets finding a small amount of blood staining the carpeted floor.

"Yes, father." he said with a roll of his eyes. His brother was always so anal when it came to keeping this place clean. He was like the male version of Jenna.

Sometimes he wondered how he was related to these people.

He grabbed the girls arm then rolled out the long black plastic bag before stuffing her body inside. He zipped it up then dropped her lifeless form over his shoulder.

"You should probably come back as soon as you can." the dark haired, blue eyed male commented.

"Why?" he questioned with a raised brow.

With a sigh he crossed his arms over his Chest and let his back lean agaisnt the wooden wall. "Because..." he trailed off. "Klaus is going to throw a coming back party for all of us."

"And I should care because?" he didn't have such a good past with his elder brother, lets just say his brother tried to steal his girl, the girl played them both and destroyed his relationship with Klaus.

"Oh com on, can you guys just let bygones be bygones? It's been over a thousand years. Tatia is (i)dead(i) Stefan."

At those words a small growl escaped his lips before he could control himself.

Damon brought his hands up as a way of defending his words "I was just saying." he said with a shrug.

"You should know better than anyone, to keep Tatia out of this." he snapped.

"Anyway... This was more Jenna's idea than Klaus's, so you better come to the Salvatore's mansion in an hour or well you know how Jenna can be." he got those words out before he went up the stairs to have a calming shower.

Stefan turned his back knowing full well what would happen, if he missed this family meeting. He did not want to get on Jenna's bad side. Especially when she let out her wrath, let's just the last thing anyone wants to do is piss his eldest sibling off.

Once the body was all burned up, he flashed back to the boarding house so he could have a little snack. He needed all he could get if he was going to spend the next few hours with his entire family.

He threw the empty plastic bag in the waste bin then quickly blurred out of the house. He climbed into his car not wanting to use his super speed any longer than he had to.

Stefan knew he had to be careful, Mystic Falls was still housed with many Vampire hunters. Not that he had much to worry about. All the things that could possibly finish his existence was destroyed years ago. A regular stake would not only ever hurt him, it would not even live a small scratch on his skin.

He was almost invincible.

He knew these roads by heart, he was there before they were even roads to begin with. It was amazing how technology could change everything, some for the better, some for the worse.

Either way he was one of many who welcomes technology and it's new ways to improve the world.

He parked his car in the driveway and noticed a few cars were already parked around the mansion.

With a sigh he unbuckled his seatbelt, got out of his car and walked up the steps to his family's home. He walked right through the door knowing they never really locked it in the first place.

It's not like they had anything to worry about. No bulgar could hurt them and no hunter could kill them.

They were the first top predators in all species food chain.

"Stefan, you made it." Ana said with a bright smile.

She was one of the few people that got him to really smile, not just one of his sleazy smirks. "Ana, long time no see sister." he smiled, wrapping his strong arms around her seemingly frail frame.

"How was Italy?" she asked, simply curious on her brother's travels.

"It was beautiful, less smelly than the last time I've visited but a wonderfully sight to see nonetheless."

A brilliant smile stayed on her lips as she listened to his every word. Even though she seemed to be the most delicate of his family, one should not be fooled by her first impression. She was as good as a killer as he was.

For a while now she seemed more tamer than she used to be. He guessed it had something to do with the fact that she was now more around Jenna and his sister was a big saint in the eyes of all vampires. For her age, she had a pretty clean record of kills. Only 300 in the last thousand years. Some of them weren't even intentional.

He couldn't say the same for his, he had ravaged so many villages, killed some many people that he lost count on how many lives he had taken for the last thousand years.

His attention was taken away from his younger sister when all the buzzing in the room stopped and one voice spoke.

"Since, we're in the town we have originated from. I think it would be best to throw a little celebration for our arrival." Klaus said with smirk.

"As butthead said, it would be best if we threw a little party. Making sure everyone in this town knows who we are." Jenna said as she looked before her, she couldn't help but smile at the sight she saw.

All her siblings were quietly seating around the humongous living room as their attention was mainly on her and nothing else.

"So what kind of theme would this party have?" Rebekah questioned, by the looks of it she had a few ideas already buzzing around in her head.

"Well that's where you guys come in, since this party is for all of us. I thought it would be best if we come up with a theme we all like." Jenna explained.

"How about a century?" Ana spoke up. She was the most shy of them all. It was truly adorable, but they all knew not to mess with her. She was the miniature version of Jenna and it would not do anyone good if Ana was in a bad mood.

"Great, does anyone else have anything?" Jenna asked, her eyes looking around the room.

"The 1920's." Stefan stated.

"Ooh, that would work. We all liked it there. It was a mix of technology with our time. It would be a perfect theme." Rebekah commented.

"Now that we are all set, I can get the people that are needed to prepare this party to do their jobs. And there will be clothes sent to all of us in just a few hours." Klaus said as he got up from his chair to speak then walked out of the room already with his phone out so he could call whoever would get all of this done.

Jenna shook her head at him knowing in the past they all would've gladly participated into fixing every up. She guessed time had turned them into those people that depended on others to get the bigger things done.

With those last words from Klaus, Stefan got up from the couch then blurred out of the living room and got settled into his own room.

He knew one thing for sure, tonight would be a long one.

"Did you get a box sent to your house with this?" Caroline questioned while holding up the white card that had elegant writing plastered over it.

_ You are invited to attended the Salvatore's welcoming party._

** Theme**: 1920's.

"Yeah, apparently, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Kol and Jeremy got one as well." Elena replied as she sinked her teeth into her bacon, cheeseburger. She thanked god that she was a vampire or else, all the foods she ate would've made her fatter than the fattest person alive.

She shook her head at her silly thought. The brunette knew exactly who the Salvatore's were and she was not about to attend a party where it would not only have the whole family there but Damon as well.

She was not ready to face him, maybe someday but now was just too soon.

"Are you going to go?" The blonde asked knowing her friend would never miss a chance to party.

"No, are you?" she knew Caroline would go, even if she didn't come with. It was just the type of girl she was. Her friend was a party girl, just like she was.

"Awhh, why not?" a small pout formed on her lips before she took her straw in her mouth and began to suck the deliciousness that is a bananna, blueberry and strawberry smoothie.

"Because... I'm not really in a partying mood tonight. Go without me, I'm sure you have more than enough company to have some fun." she winked.

The blond haired, green-blue eyed female knew there was more to the story than not just feeling up to partying. She wouldn't pry on it though, when Elena felt like telling her the reason why she was bailing out of this gathering then she would be there to listen.

"Alright if you say so." She responded in a light tone of voice as she finished up her tuna melt sandwhich.

She was relived that Caroline hadn't asked anymore questions concerning her declining to go this party.

After they were done they both payed for their meals then got up from their seats ready to get out of the Mystic Grill.

"Wanna at least help me pick out an outfit for this party?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Awwhh come on not that face." Elena said quickly shutting her eyes so she couldn't look at her friend any longer.

"Pwease?" Caroline begged in a baby voice.

She let out a sigh knowing she was going to give in the moment, she saw that puppy dog look on her friend's face.

"Fine, let's go get you a kicking outfit and show what Tyler is missing out on." She smiled as she slipped her arm through Caroline's.

He walked out of his room fully clothed in Italian clothing. Everything from his undershirt to his suit came from Italy, being a man that didn't spend much time looking at himself in the mirror like his brother did had to admit he looked pretty good.

He was wearing a dark grey suit, with a white dress shirt, black shoes and a gray and white stripped tie. He brought most male models to shame and for that he had an amused smirk on his lips as he walked to the hallway where they would all meet.

Surrounded by his family they walked down a few steps then came upon the grand stairwell in a matter of a few seconds. They all stools in either side of the stairs with champagne glasses in their hands as they looked down at the people who were moments ago, chatting with the other people who were invited.

"Welcome to our home, it is with a great pleasure to introduce you all to my family. Rebekah, klaus, Ana, Stefan, Damon and myself are the remaining family of the Salvatore's. And I want to thank you all for coming and celebrating this glorious day with us." she brought her glass of champagne up in the air as everyone else followed her then graciously took a sip from their glasses.

Once the chatter began to build they all went their separate ways. Some talking with people that would surely becoming their next meals and Jenna talking to people who seemed to have an high importance in this small town.

Stefan was currently flirting with a beautiful girl when he noticed the blond hair that had captivated him only a few hours prior to this night.

He excused himself from the conversation he was having with who was suppose to be his meal for the night and walked towards the young woman he had never gotten the chance to meet.

He tapped her shoulder not wanting to be too forward then waited for the girl to turn around.

Once she did, his unmoving heart had skipped a beat. He was frozen in time with the sight that he saw, it couldn't be possible. He knew for a fact that she was dead.

Then how come he was staring at her with his own two eyes?

"Tatia?" he whispered, hoping that this was all just a twisted dream.

"Who?" the girl questioned looking around, to make sure that he was talking to her and not anyone else.

He shook his head forcing his mind to come back to the present. "Oh, sorry... You just... look like someone I know." he replied with his signature smirk.

She giggled then shook her head "It's okay, I guess stuff like this were bound to happen sometime." she shrugged as if it was no big deal, not that this was an everyday occurrence or anything. She was the type of girl who went with the flow, so this misjudgement on her character was no big deal.

"I'm Stefan, Stefan Salvatore." he said taking her empty hand in one of his own.

"Caroline." she could feel a blush creeping on either sides of her cheeks and her stomach was already swarming with butterflies from this guy's charm.

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss..." he trailed off waiting for a response.

"Forbes, Caroline Forbes." she smiled brightly, unable to make her smile disappear. She felt lost as she stared into his forest green eyes, she had never met anyone to have quitte a pair of beautiful eyes as his.

"Sorry for my fowardness but I must say you are quite a beauty miss Forbes." He complimented laying a gentle kiss on the top of her hand.

"Thank you Mr Salvatore, you are quite the charmer yourself." even after his skin left hers, she still had tingles invading her every nerve.

God what was this man doing to her?

Just a few words were spoken and she was already a goner.

Few minutes passed of flirtatious chatter, they were all smiles with each other. Anyone who was paying close attention to them could tell she was very intrigued by this man.

"Would you like to see my boarding house?" he took a sip from his champagne never once taking his eyes away from hers.

She didn't know what to say to his question, a part of her wanted to go with him. While the more rational part of her brain was screaming at her to walk away from Stefan and tell him she wasn't some cheap slut who just sleeps with any guy that gives her a little bit of their time.

If she was like that, Caroline would most likely be the school whore by now.

She looked around the room trying to see what Tyler was doing, once she found him flirting with another girl she let out a sigh knowing she got the answer she needed.

With a final gulp of her drink she placed the glass on the silver tray that a waiter was holding then grabbed his hand so he could lead her out of the mansion.

She didn't know how they got to his home so fast, not that she necessarily cared. All that she wanted at the moment was a good time. And if Stefan Salvatore was the one to give it to her then she would gladly accept his offer.

He didn't have the time to securely close the door before Caroline grabbed his face and planted a fiery kiss on his soft lips. This brought back the old times he would spend with Tatia in his hut, they would lie on his bed made out of hay and have intense make out sessions until they were both out of breath.

Those were the good memories he held of her. If he thought about the betrayal that she had caused him after he risked everything to make sure he accomplished his promise to her then this girl wouldn't survive through the night.

And for some reason he couldn't find it in him to finish her life.

He ripped off her pink jacket and threw it somewhere across the floor not caring that his brother would probably see their clothes lying there when he came home. Her small hands caught onto the fabric of his jacket and pulled the layer of clothing away from his top half.

Even with a dress shirt she could feel the muscles hidden under the thin piece of clothing. He grabbed onto her waist placing her back against the cold wall. She let out a shiver from the cold but that was not the only thing that got her to let out such a low sound.

He smirked against her lips as he heard a satisfied sigh escape her lips and her skin starting to raise it's temperature under his fingertips. He took off her undershirt and was hit with the view of her spectacular breasts being firmly held within a black and lavender bra. And he could tell from it's material that it came from Victoria Secret.

Not wanting to wait any longer, she ripped off his clothing not caring that it was from an expensive brand. Stefan then took off the skirt that she was wearing then smirked as he stared at her with nothing on but her bra and underwear.

_Damn, her body was almost identical to Tania's, except for a small Chinese tattoo that marked her right hi_p, he thought.

When they were completely naked with their clothes laying around the floor, He took her body in his arms and carried her upstairs to his bedroom. He lied her down on the soft mattress planting multiple kiss on her soft neck, his hot kisses went down her chest all the way to her navel. As his tongue played around with her skin, she moaned loudly grabbing onto his back as if he was her lifeline.

His touches were not one a stanger gave to another, his touches were ones of a lover and she had to admit she had never once had sex in such an loving way.

It was magical and she never wanted this night to end.

The way he was making love to her was not how he would to another woman, if it was someone else she would've probably be dead by now. Every touch, every kiss was full of the passion that he had kept hidden from all those years of hurting.

When he realized that his thrusts were more loving than brutal, something inside of him snapped. He didn't know why but that realization made him angry with himself.

This was not how the great Stefan Salvatore treated his ladies while having sex.

And with that thought in mind, the veins under his eyes appeared turning his green eyes into devil red and his fangs came out of his mouth.

Once she noticed this her eyes widen in fear, a touch that once felt pleasant was now frightening her beyond belief. She didn't get to scream or even moan before he sinked his teeth into her skin and began to suck her dry.

**AN**: Writing this chapter was so much fun I can't wait to write the next chapter for this story. Nowadays it's getting harder for me to write LIS but I will hopefully be able to update it by Friday or Saturday. For all of you guys that have been waiting for some Steroline action, you've definitely got a glimpse of how their relationship will be for the next few chapters. Thank you all for your amazing comments and the favorites and alerts I got from the last chapter. Closer- Kings of Leon and Looks like sex- Mike Posner inspired this chapter.

The more comments I get the faster I will update :)

**PS**: I know this is short, but the next chapter will be much longer.


End file.
